Mon petit délire
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on me laisse seule avec une cafétière et un ordinateur... Délire made in kyoko.. Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri... un peu de tout en fait...


**mon petit délire**

_Kyoko : ouais une fic sa faisais longtemps... bien voyons voir... comment commencer..._

Une belle journée ensoleillée s'annonçait...

_Kyoko : ... nan... j'en ai marre des belles journées ensoleillées...on recommence..._

C'était durant une journée de tempête,

_Kyoko : ... nan... les tempêtes c'est chiant..._

Un soir de pleine lune,

_Kyoko : ...TT... nan... trop lumineux la lune... bon aller une dernière fois._

Tout commença par une géante tornade qui dévastait tout Konoha et les environs...

_Naruto: euh..._

_Kyoko : quoi?! _

_Naruto : non non rien..._

_Kyoko : maintenant que tu m'as interrompu, dit le qu'est ce qu'il y a ??!_

_Naruto : on doit vraiment se faire dévaster par une tornade??_

_Kyoko : et tu préfère quoi?! C'était durant une belle journée de pleine lune... TT... _

_Naruto : euh... wow vraiment t'es la meilleure pour les début de fic..._

_Kyoko : ouais je sais... mais fait le si t'es si bon que ça!!_

_Naruto : d'accord si tu veux!!_

Le soleil réchauffait le village de ses rayons dorés illuminant ainsi les rues de Konoha.

_Kyoko : pff la chance du débutant tout simplement…_

_toussotement _

Le soleil réchauffait le village de ses rayons dorés illuminant ainsi les rues de Konoha. Le village était plutôt agité dû au commencement des vacances. De jeunes enfants courraient partout les adultes se saluaient d'un air amicale, les petites fleurs commençait à laisser leur parfum envahir l'espace donnant un grain de plaisir à ces personnes aux alentour. Les chats dévalaient le long des rues courrant après leurs proies, les arbres chantaient leur joie, tandis que les oiseaux nageaient dans les nuages de leurs sourires étincelants. Le vent faisait danser les milles et unes feuilles mortes tombés sur le sol. L'herbe haute…

_raclement de gorge venant de plusieurs personnes_

_Kyoko : quoi ??_

_Shika : euh.. t'en met pas un peu trop là.. ?_

_Kyoko : TT…t'as un problème avec mon début de fic ??! _

_Shika : bah sa fait comme trop la…_

_petit son provenant de la bouche de la pauvre clo… d'Hinata_

_Kyoko : qu'est-ce que tu veux sale gourde ? Tu penses la même chose que lui ??_

_Hinata : J-je… _

_Kyoko : TT… laisse tomber.. J'veux pas savoir sa va j'recommence…_

Par un beau jour ordinaire, un jeune blond se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Puis tout à coup il entendit des cris provenant de la demeure des snobs… euh… des Hyuuga. Il se précipita à l'intérieur pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait. Les plaintes provenaient de la chambre d'Hina-tâche… euh.. Gomen.. Hinata… Il défonça la porte s'attendant au pire, mais il vit une Hinata nue, baisant avec SON amant, Itachi. Il s'était attendu au pire mais pas à ce point… Non mais cette connasse avait eu le culot de se faire son mec !!

_Hinata : K-Kyoko- chan.. J-je.. j'e ne peux pas… avec Itachi… _

_Kyoko : oh hé c'est MA fic donc t'as aucun mot à dire là d'sus c'est clair ?_

_Hinata : … Mais…C'est Naruto que j'aime…_

_Kyoko : commence à perdre patience LA FERME !! Ou tu dis tes adieux à ta famille…_

_Bon alors comme je le disait…_

Elle se cacha sous les couvertures rouges de honte à la vue de Naruto.

-Na…Naruto-kun…

Prit d'une rage soudaine, il prit un Kunai et lui enfonça en plein cœur la tuant sur le coup. _TT… bien fait pour elle j'pouvais pas la blairer cette cruche…_

-CREVE SALE PUTE !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ??! J'étais en train de m'amuser moi !!

-Bah faudra t'amuser sans elle !! Et en plus t'as pas l'droit de t'amuser sans moi !!

-Hmm… possessif…

Kiba, sortit tout droit de nulle part, passait par là prétextant qu'il s'était perdu en forêt et que comme par hasard, il s'était trouvé dans la chambre d'Hinata.

-dites, pourquoi elle est morte cette conne ??

-euh… bah…

-rien d'bien important…

Itachi, qui venait de se faire ôter son nouveau joujou, était vraiment en manque, tout comme Naruto par la même occasion. Tous deux regardèrent Kiba avec une lueur de perversité dans le regard

-ben quoi ? qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regardé comme ça ??

Itachi enroula son bras autour de la taille de Kiba et le renversa sur le lit. Son corps chaud retenait l'Inuzuka. Naruto vint lui suçoté l'oreille.

-…euh… vous foutez quoi les mecs ??!...

L'aîné déchira le chandail de Kiba et commença à le caresser du bout des doigts. Naruto lui, lâcha l'oreille de l'homme-loup pour descendre jusque dans son cou, lui laissant quelques suçons à divers endroits. Il parcouru le torse musclé de Kiba, cherchant à goûter à chaque parcelle de ce merveilleux corps. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, d'où il s'amusait manifestement à sentir l'Inuzuka frissonner dû aux douces caresses des deux hommes.

-Non mais arrêter meeeerde….

Itachi embrassa Kiba de pleine bouche. Leurs langues valsaient et parcourraient le territoire inexploré jusqu'à lord. Kiba prit conscience de ce geste, et repoussa l'homme, ainsi que Naruto.

-Arrêtez

-hm laisse toi faire…

Itachi prit les poignets du jeune brun et plaqua son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci se débattit du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais en vain, Itachi était trop fort. (_XD_) Kiba tenta de repousser l'homme, lui donnant des coups ici et là, mais Itachi refusa de lâcher prise. Il continua comme ça pendant un certain temps, mais fut vite épuisé. Il avoua sa défaite, se laissant dans les bras de l'aîné. Itachi eu un sourire victorieux et commença à savourer le corps parfait de l'Inuzuka.

_Kyoko : …_

_Tous : quoi ?_

_Kyoko : …_

_Tous : qu'est-ce que t'attends pour continuer ??!_

_Kyoko :… c'est pas évident d'écrire un lemon à 3… Surtout que j'en ai à peine écrit 2 dans toutes mes fics… et déjà c'était nul… et ils n'étaient que 2 personne.. alors que 3… c'est différent…_

_Tous : t'es en train de nous dire que tu comptes pas le faire.. ? ê.e_

_Kyoko : …euh… j'vais voir ce que je peux faire… _

_Tous : …_

_Kyoko : idée… _

Itachi invita Naruto à se joindre à eux, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et avança d'un pas, mais il se trouve que Hinata avait une planche à roulette qui traînait là comme ça, tout à fait par hasard. Le jeune blond, de son innocence naturel, ne vit pas la chose et pila dessus. Celle-ci roula jusqu'à la fenêtre et lui fit prendre le bord. Toute personne normale et censée aurait survécus à cette chute, mais c'était Naruto donc naturellement…

Itachi n'en fit pas un plat et continua sa tâche sans son blond. Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son amant. Kiba agrippa l'Uchiwa de ses mains délicates. Il sentait les caresses du Sharingan se faire plus insistantes. Il sentit la main d'Itachi se faufiler dans son boxer et prendre son membre déjà gonflé par l'excitation. L'Uchiwa commença doucement à faire des va-et-vient arrachant quelques râles de plaisir à son amant. Il colla ses lèvres à celles de l'Inuzuka, faisant taire ses gémissements. Itachi enleva doucement les pantalons et le boxer de Kiba.

- Ita… Itachi…prend-moi…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Kiba suçota les doigts de l'Uchiwa pendant que lui promenait sa langue dans le cou du cadet. Une fois que les doigts furent assez humidifiés, Itachi entra un doigt dans l'intimité de Kiba. Puis il entra le deuxième et commença à faire de petits va-et-vient. Il introduit ensuite un troisième doigt ce qui fit gémir Kiba. Il continua ses va-et-vient puis au bout de quelques instants il retira ses doigts pour laisser place à son membre. Itachi Introduit doucement son sexe dans l'intimité de Kiba.

- …Ita…AAHH.. c'est trop… gros…

Itachi ne l'écouta pas et continua sa tâche. Il commença lentement à faire des va-et-vient. Puis il accéléra la cadence.

- aaahh…Ita…chi….haaann…

L'Uchiwa fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kiba. Le jeune brun s'agrippa après son amant essayant de contenir ses gémissements, mais en fut incapable. Il sentait le membre de l'Uchiwa entrer en lui, aller de plus en plus profond, lui procurant des sensations plus que jouissante. En un dernier coup de hanche les 2 hommes se vidèrent ensemble. Itachi s'effondra dans le lit et serra Kiba contre lui, qui se lova contre son torse. Kiba lui murmura à l'oreille

- Faudrait recommencé une de ces jours…

_Kyoko qui va se cacher dans un coin les larmes aux yeux et son nounours dans les bras : é.è… c'est nul…_

_Naruto : ouais t'as raison… c'est nul…. D'autant plus que j'suis mort…_

_Kyoko : …deuh... pathétique… tuez moi quelqu'un !_

_Naruto : . avec plaisir !!_

_Kyoko : 'TT… toi j't'ai pas sonné donc écrase…_

_Naruto : mais tu viens de dire que…_

_Kyoko sort une hache de dans son nounours _

_Naruto : O.O…t'en cache beaucoup d'armes comme ça ??!_

_Kyoko sort un énorme katana de dans ses poches, 3 fusils, ainsi qu'un bazooka, un sniper, un lance flamme, 3 mitraillettes, 4 couteaux, 5 grenades, 10 bâtons de dynamite, une tronçonneuse, un galon d'huile et un briquet, sans oublier ses gants aux griffes super pointues et super longues ultra résistante. Ainsi que quelques kunai et shuriken et une fourchette (Ça a pas l'air de ça mais c'est que ça fait mal une fourchette dans le bras… faut demander à Mizu.. XD)_

_Naruto : … euh… où tu cache tout ça…_

_Kyoko : ça te regarde pas !! XD_

_Naruto :… un sourire du coin des lèvres_

_Kyoko : 'TT… pervers…_

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT TOUS LES 2 ??!

-Bah euh… on s'ennuyait nous….

-ET C'EST UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE SAUTÉR LA FOSSE SCEPTIQUE DU VILLAGE PEUT-ÊTRE ?!!

-Bah… on pouvait pas deviné nous que si on mettait le feu à sa que sa allait exploser…

-Et ça se dit sensei….

-Oh eh c'est l'idée de Pakkun !!

-KAKASHI HATAKE !! ASSUME AU MOIN TES ERREURES !!

-Vous savez Tsunade… la colère vous va très mal… vous devriez vous calmer un peu…

Le pauvre ninja copieur eu droit à un regard foudroyant provenant de la vieille.

-Quant à toi Gai, je n'imaginais pas avoir ce genre de problèmes avec toi, Kakashi je peux comprendre puisque Naruto est dans son équipe… mais toi étais-tu obligé de le faire ??

-Hai Tsunade-sama. C'était un défi, je ne pouvais pas perdre face à Kakashi

- soupir exaspéré Bon très bien, maintenant vous allé me nettoyer le village et Pakkun, tu iras aussi

-Mais comment je peux lavé moi j'suis qu'un chien… j'ai que des pattes…

-T'auras qu'à lécher les rues. Donc allez-y

-Mais….

-TOUT DE SUITE !!

Tous 3 partirent nettoyer la merde qui avait envahit le village dût à un manque de jugement des 2 sensei et du chien.

-SHIZUNE !!

La dite Shizune entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure accompagnée d'un plateau de saké.

-vite le plateau !!

La vieille prit la bouteille et la calla d'une traite. Shizune, ayant prévue le coup, sorti 5 autres bouteille d'on ne sait où. Tsunade les vida en un clin d'œil. Celle-ci, étant pratiquement saoule se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers son bras droit.

-Shizu…**hick**… ne… Tu sais que tu m'as …**hick**… toujours…**hick**…attiré…

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama… Vous êtes bourré vous ne savez pas ce que vous…

L'Hokage embrassa Shizune la faisant taire. Elles se dirigèrent dans la grande bibliothèque personnelle de Tsunade puis la porte se ferma, laissant entendre de temps à autre certains gémissement…

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

_Tsunade : …_

_Kyoko : qu'y a-t-il Tsunade, je te sens tendue on dirait…_

_Tsunade : Si je comprend bien, je baise avec Shizune…_

_Kyoko : ouaip Mais c'est sans description, afin de ne pas traumatisé mes chers lecteurs et moi-même _

_Tsunade : T'insinue quoi par là ?_

_Kyoko : Qu'un lemon entre toi et Shizune c'est plus traumatisant que de voir une orgie de mouche bleu géante atteinte de la lèpre _

_Tsunade : euh.. t'en met pas un peu trop la…_

_Kyoko : non en fait c'est à peine si c'est le mot juste… j'dirais plutôt que c'est pire que des pouliches volantes croisé avec des gènes de corbeaux courrant nue dans la gerbe d'éléphant mélangé avec de la merde de vache en décomposition avec dessus des grenouilles en train de copuler fumant un joint_

_Tsunade : ben la…. _

_ bon donc revenons à nos moutons._

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

-Sasuke-chaaannn !! Je suis rentréééééé !!

Le grand brun vint passer ses mains dans la douce chevelure de son amant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Plus que jamais

Le jeune homme en fût plus que content et s'empara des lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Puis on entendit un bruit étrange provenant de derrière le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ?

-Ah ça… Je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau mon chou…

Il sortit de derrière lui un énorme serpent qui devait mesurer au moins 25 mètres de longueur sans parler de sa grosseur…

-Il est pas encore dressé mais bon avec le temps on va s'y faire… ah et au fait, lorsque je l'ai acheté, on m'a conseillé de le nourrir dès maintenant ou sinon il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences, mais j'ai préféré attendre pour que tu lui donnes toi-même.

-Chôji….

-Ouiiii ??

-J'SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX SERPENTS !!

Aussitôt, ses yeux devinrent rouge et commencèrent à enfler sans parler de son oreille qui commençait également à prendre de l'ampleur. Puis, Sasuke lâcha un cri démoniaque, quatre bras lui poussèrent dans le dos, ses jambes devinrent poilue et se transformèrent en une sorte de patte de monstre difforme. Ses dents étaient devenues si pointues que le simple fait de lui frôler une dent pouvait faire perdre un bras. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, faisant ressortir sa peau maintenant noire.

-Oups… J'crois que j'ai fait une gaffe…

Sasuke s'enfuit par la fenêtre hurlant comme une bête détraquée en manque de sang. Chôji cru bon d'aller en avertir son hokage. Il se dépêcha d'arriver dans le bureau de celle-ci mais il ne la vit pas. Il alla donc voir dans la bibliothèque.

-TSUNADE-SAMAAAA !!

-TU VOIS PAS QUE J'SUIS OCCUPÉ ?!!

-Beurk… dégoûtant…

-TT… tu m'en diras tant…

-Tsunade-sama… il s'est passé un petit incident avec mon Sasu-chan…

-Va m'attendre dans mon bureau j'arrive…TT… voix toute douce désolé Shizune-chan, on continuera là où on en est plus tard

Tsunade finit de se rhabiller et sorti de la pièce en faisant un clin d'œil à Shizune. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et regarda Chôji et son visage quelque peu affolé.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Bah euh… j'ai acheté un joli serpent tout mignon à mon Sasu-chan et du coup comme il était allergique à ces bête, chose que je ne savais pas, il s'en transformé en monstre et maintenant il

est en train de manger toute personne se trouvant à proximité de lui. Quoique des chips c'est bien mieux…

-TT…. tu m'as dérangé que pour ça ?

-Ouais…

-Dégage j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ce sale môme

-Mais il terrorise les habitant et…

-Comme c'est de ta faute alors tu devras aller l'arrêter. Si tu meurs c'est pas mon problème.

Tsunade retourna dans la bibliothèque retrouver Shizune qui l'attendait docilement. Chôji se préparait à partir lorsque la tête de Tsunade apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Chôji, il était comment ce serpent.. ?

-eh bah… il était gros… et mesurait environ 25 mètres de longueur

-Et… c'était quel sorte de serpent.. ?

- euh… J'me souviens plus, un anicanda… non… un anocondo… non plus…

-… un anaconda… ?

-Ouais c'est ça !! .

- O.O… et il est où ?

-Bah je l'avais laisser à l'appar… oh non….

- 'TT…Crétin … VA LES CHERCHER TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'ILS NE FOUTTENT LE CHAO DANS LE VILLAGE !!

Puis Tsunade referma sa porte retournant à ses occupations.

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

_Sasuke : …Pourquoi tu m'as mit avec Chôji…. ?!_

_Chôji : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ? T'aimes pas ça me faire des câlins.. ??_

_Sasuke :…s'éloigne de Chôji comme si il était un monstre Pitié Kyoko… éloigne le de moi !!_

_Kyoko : Nan !! J'aime te torturer !!_

_Sasuke : Aller j't'en pris, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais par pitié éloigne le de moi !!_

_Kyoko : XD J'peux déjà faire ce que je veux de toi !! bon donc, suffit, on arrête de se plaindre, Va faire des câlins à ton Chôji pendant que je continue la fic XD_

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

- C'est dégoûtant….

- J'admets que ça sent pas très bon…

- J'vais vomir…

- On a assez de merde à ramasser n'en rajoute pas…

- On voit que c'est pas toi qui la mange…

Le pauvre chien avait dit ces derniers mots en essayant de ne pas faire ressortir son ''déjeuner ''. Il avait le teint vert, malgré la couleur de son poil qui lui aussi commençait à être vert. Puis tout à coup un Sasuke déchaîné apparut devant lui criant et gesticulant de tous bords tous cotés. Pakkun prit une autre bouché de merde puis il explosa dû à une surdose de merde. Sasuke était recouvert d'organes et de merde, ce qui fit disparaître les effets de l'allergie. Lorsque que Chôji arriva sur les lieux, il sauta dans les bras de Sasuke.

- Sasu-Chaaaaaann, je suis désoléé…

- Ça va… tu savais pas…

Chôji tout content d'avoir retrouvé SON Sasuke l'embrassa et partit à la recherche du serpent. Il chercha pendant plus de 30 minutes avant de voir une Anko très en colère jurant de toute sorte. Il aperçut le serpent prit en nœuds sous le pied de la femme. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux laisser Anko seule avec le reptile afin de pouvoir rester en vie.

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

-….oui….AAAH…

-…hm…encore…

-..humm… tu y es presque..

- …hmmm…

-..AAAAAAAAHH !!

Shino en sueur enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kankuro et l'embrassa.

-Zut, la prochaine fois tu l'auras…

-hn…

Les 2 amants quittèrent la table de jeu de hockey et allèrent s'asseoir à un bar.

-2 saké svp

La barmaid leurs donna leurs boires. Celle-ci était blonde et avait l'aire… d'une pute. (ehh non je ne parle pas de toi Mizu…XD)

-Ehh… mais c'est Ino !!

-Shi…Shino ? Kankuro…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Shino avait un tournoi de hockey sur table.

-Ah d'accord, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus !

-Tu fini à quelle heure ? On ira prendre un ramen tout les 3.

-D'accord j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

5 minutes plus tard les 3 amis partirent au resto le plus proche.

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

-Et tu sais pas quoi ?

_-raconte !_

_-_J'ai entendu dire que Shino trompait Kankuro avec Lee…

_-non sérieux ?_

-Ouais ! Ino a même dit les avoir vus s'embrasser tendrement dans un coin caché, à ce qu'elle disait ils avaient l'air très intimes…

_-Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas… et Temarie est au courrant ?_

-Non et vaut mieux ne rien lui dire, tu sais à quel point elle est surprotectrice en ce qui concerne ses frères…

_-Ouais vaut mieux pas l'alerter. Ahh ce pauvre Kankuro quand il va l'apprendre…_

_-_Tu comptes pas lui dire …

-_Bien sûr que non voyons !! sur ce je vais y aller bye !_

Tenten et Sakura raccrochèrent. Le lendemain matin tout Konoha était au courrant pour la liaison entre Shino et Lee… Enfin… Presque tous…

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

Neji et Tenten s'étaient levé tôt le matin afin d'allé s'entraîner ensemble.

-Dit Tenten…

-ouii ??

-euh.. non rien…

-…

-Tu sais….

- ??

-…c'est rien…

-…

-Je…

-DIT LE BORDEL !!

-…O.O…

-TT…

-Il y a quelque chose que je rêve de dire depuis longtemps…

-prend une voix mielleuse c'est quoi ?

-Je…

-..tu…

-Je suis…

-…tu es….

-..je suis une CREVETTE !!!

Neji pouffa de rire sous le regard dangereux de sa co-équipière.

-CREVETTE !! CREVETTE !! CREVETTE !! CRE…

BOOM !!

-…

-…'TT

-CREVETTE !! CREVETTE !!

BOOM !!

-x.x…crevette…crevette…

Neji perdit connaissance face aux puissants coups de son amie.

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

_Tous : T'en as pas marre de tous nous faire faire des conneries ??_

_Kyoko : . nan !!_

_Neji : tu sais qu'on pourrais te le faire regretter ?_

_Kyoko : tu sais que pour ce qui est du sadisme c'est mon truc ? Et que je peux décidé de tous vous tuer n'importe quand ?! (Y'a qu'à demander à Miles, je lui ai fait plus de menace de mort que j'ai pu écrire de fic… et des fic c'est pas ce qui manque ici..)_

_Neji : 'TT…_

_Kyoko : j'adore avoir le dernier mot ! Yosh !! Alors allons voir comment se démerde Kakashi et Gai… Pakkun lui je l'ai rayé de ma liste des survivants.._

- …enfin…

- …fini…

Après avoir laver tout le village, les 2 sensei avaient dût le passer à la brosse à dent, et ensuite au fil dentaire. Pour masquer l'odeur ils durent mettre du rince-bouche. Maintenant même les dentistes de Konoha ne pouvaient faire mieux… mis à part un blanchiment… Mais bon.. Après plus de 30 heures de travail acharné le village était tout beau tout propre, et les deux ninjas mort de fatigue qui rentrèrent chez eux pour un repos bien mérité.

**XOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOX**

- SHINO !! COMMENT T'AS PU… ??

- Euh… Salut Temarie…

- COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE ÇA À KANKURO ??

- …

- À CAUSE DE TOI SON MAQUILLAGE A COULÉ !!

- Désolé… Mais ça va faut pas s'énerver pour ça…

- PAS LA PEINE.. ?? MAIS TU SAIS COMMENT SA COÛTE DU MAQUILLAGE ??!

- Ça va Temarie c'est que de l'eau… Puis j'aurai qu'à me retaper avant de partir…

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?? C'EST MON MAQUILLAGE QUE VOUS UTILISÉS EN PLUS DE LE VIDÉ !!

- J'suis quand même pas pour aller m'acheter du maquillage.. Ça le ferais pas..

- Et en plus les gens sauraient que c'est pas des cernes mes yeux…

- Mais tout le monde le sais déjà ça… Et c'est pas le fait que vous utilisez mon maquillage qui me gêne, mais que vous le donniez à Kiba pour qu'il puisse se faire ses triangles… là ça me

Dépasse… Il peut pas aller piger dans le maquillage de sa mère.. ?!!

- Chuut.. On est pas censé le dire ça…

- Mais-

_O.O… PANIQUE GÉNÉRALE !! _

_Y'A PLUS DE CAFÉ !!_

_VITE À LA BATCAVE !! _

_Mission # 1 ; Refaire du café_

_Taux de réussite ; 95_

_Risques encourus ; La mort, le manque de café, ou une goutte de café perdu_

_ musique de James Bond_

_Tutu tututu tu tututu tu tu tutu tu_

_Tadadaaa tadadaa tadadaaa tada..._

…

…

…

……

……

……

………

………

………

…………

…………

…………

_Mission terminée_

_Dégâts ; aucuns_

_Blessures quelconques ; aucune_

_Perte ; Rien non plus_

_Mission réussi mon caporal, on peut continuer la fic…_

- Chuut.. On est pas censé le dire ça…

- Mais il faudra bien qu'il l'assume un jour…

- Mais il est pas encore prêt pour ça… Regarde Gaara… lui non plus il veut pas que ça se sache…

- Mais lui c'est pour avoir l'air méchant !! Il faut quand même qu'il garde son rôle d'anti-social !!

- ...

- En fait c'est juste pour avoir l'air insomniaque…

- Arrête s'il te plait… Je suis hyper sensible ces temps-ci… Si ça continue j'vais commencer à pleurer…

_COUPEZ !! _

_Mais c'est quoi ce délire.. ?? C'est pas dans le script !! _

_Gaara : Mais j'en ai marre de toujours avoir le rôle du méchant anti-social qui bute tout le monde dans l'histoire… _

_Écoute Gaara… TU LIS TON TEXTE ET C'EST TOUT !! POINT BARRE, ÇA S'ARRÊTE LÀ !! Pas la peine d'inventer ce genre de réplique à la con… Ça va pas du tout avec ton personnage.. _

_Gaara : Mais j'aime pas mon perso.._

_Tu prends celui qu'on te donne sans discuter c'est clair ? Sinon j'm'occupe de te broyer les os un par un jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes…_

_Gaara : ok ok ça va…_

_Yosh… OK REPRISE DE CE DERNIER BOUT_

- Chuut.. On est pas censé le dire ça…

- Mais il faudra bien qu'il l'assume un jour…

- Mais il est pas encore prêt pour ça… Regarde Gaara… lui non plus il veut pas que ça se sache…

- Mais lui c'est pour avoir l'air méchant !! Il faut quand même qu'il garde son rôle d'anti-social !!

- ...

- En fait c'est juste pour avoir l'air insomniaque…

- La ferme Kankuro, moi au moins je joue pas encore à la poupée…

- QUOI !!?! PARCE QUE FAIRE DES CHÂTEAUX DE SABLES C'EST MIEUX TU CROIS ?? ET C'EST PAS DES POUPÉES, C'EST DES MARIONNETTES !!

- Et le voilà ventriloque…

_COUPEZ !!_

_Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joue là.. ??_

_Gaara : … Je trouvais que c'était plus marrant…_

_Mais …. – O.O… déjà plus de café… VITE UN AUTRE !! _

…

…

……

……

……

………

………

_Bon désolé… ma tasse était vide… j'en était où.. ? ah oui c'est vrai…_

_Mais t'as qu'à lire le texte bordel c'est pas si compliqué !! _

_Gaara : Dahh… T'es pas marrante…_

_Tait toi et fait ce qu'on te demande et tout ira bien…_

_ON REPREND !!_

- La ferme Kankuro, moi au moins je joue pas encore à la poupée…

- QUOI !!?! PARCE QUE FAIRE DES CHÂTEAUX DE SABLES C'EST MIEUX TU CROIS ?? ET C'EST PAS DES POUPÉES, C'EST DES MARIONNETTES !!

- Tu crois que j'te vois pas jouer avec Temarie durant la nuit.. ??

- Je… Quoi… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- La nuit dernière vous avez joué aux barbie jusqu'au matin, Tu faisais Ken et vous faisiez un beach party derrière la grosse maison de sable que Temarie a eu en cadeau

pour ses 5 ans

- Je… Non… Je jouerais jamais à -

- Et la nuit d'avant vous avez prit vos figurines de Batman pour sauvé une Bratz qui s'était prise dans du sable mouvant

- Non Gaara arrête… Kankuro-

- Mais y'a la nuit avant celle-là… C'était quoi déjà.. ? Ah oui… Vous avez joué avec des CALINOURS !!

- NOOOOONN !!

- Gaara arrête ça suffit…

- Et puis y'avait cette fameuse nuit où vous avez combiné… DORA ET LES TÉLÉTTUBIES !!

- … é.è… j'y suis pour rien… non…

- O.O…

- MOUAHA HA HA HA HA HA !!

- Kanku… c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ??

- Shino je… non attend… Je vais t'expliquer…

- Pas la peine…

- écoute Shino… J'suis désolé mais j'ai vécu du manque affectif de mes parents et Gaara qui était pas social… J'ai dû vieillir avec Temarie et ses jeux…

- Kanku….

- Shino s'il te plait me laisse pas…

- Kanku… si tu savais combien de temps j'ai rêvé qu'un jour pareil arrive…

- …ê.e…il comprends que dalle

- sort une poupée de son manteau moi aussi je jouais en secret !!

Cette scène émue tant de gens que le lendemain, tout konoha jouait à la poupée librement. C'était devenu le nouveau sport national. On en fit même des compétitions, des traitements pour la psychologie, toute personne normale devait jouer à la poupée, c'était une honte pour les personnes qui n'y jouait pas.

C'est depuis ce jour qu'on rebaptisa Konoha pour : kokeshi ; le village de la poupée

Fin….vraiment ??

.**oOxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxOo.**

Au final ; qu'advient-il de Kiba et Itachi ??

Naruto ; est-il réellement mort ??

Sasuke se remettra-t-il du choc qu'il a eu dû au fait qu'il soit avec Chôji ??

Shino et Lee, une histoire à suivre ou simple rumeur ??

Gai et Kakashi se remettront-ils de ce nettoyage ??

Neji apprendra-t-il qu'il n'est pas une crevette, mais bien une étoile de mer ??

Shizune ; un objet sexuel pour son hokage ou simple animal de compagnie ??

Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre de Mon petit délire ! (ou pas..)

En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir traumatisés…


End file.
